debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirito (Star King)
Summary Kirigaya Kazuto was one of the lucky thousand players chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Taking up the username, "Kirito", he soon found himself fighting for his life as the game went live when he and ten thousand other players were prevented from logging out. His exploits made him legendary as the infamous "Black Swordsman", a solo "Beater" who may be the one best suited for clearing the game. After Sword Art Online, there were many other adventures he undertook with his friends, both in other virtual reality games, augmented reality, and a simulation of another world. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito, "The Black Swordsman", Beater, Narusaka Kazuto (Birth name), Star King Kirito (Title when he was in the Underworld with Asuna for 200 years) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 19 mentally End of Alicization (EoA) after having his Star King (SK) memories wiped), around 219 as Star King Kirito Classification: Star King (UW), Artificial Fluctlight (Star King), (SK) Kirito was separated from End of Alicization (EoA)/Current Kirito, making them two completely different people) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Absorbed around 100,000 stars with the Night Sky Sword) when powered by the world | At least Large Star level (Can move an entire night sky's worth of stars), possibly''' Multi Solar System level+ (Shook the entire universe at "20%" of his power using Incarnation, however, it is unknown if the Underworld is the size of our universe or not) '''Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than a Mechadragon, which is capable of interstellar travel and can travel between solar systems in ten minutes) Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ (He stated that during Starburst Stream, the rhythm of his swings exceeded twice his normal speed) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Massively FTL+ Striking Strength: Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi Solar System level+ Durability: Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi Solar System level+ Stamina: High (Walked off having been pierced and cauterized by beams of light), likely far higher Range: Standard Melee Range, Several meters with Magic | At least interstellar with Incarnation and Release Recollection Powers and Abilities: Ice Manipulation (Can flash freeze a large area via the Blue Rose Sword. Can also create ice structures in general via Sacred Arts, such as when he created a five-layered ice shield), Life-Force [[Absorption ]] (Continuously and passively sapped the health of all those frozen via the Blue Rose Sword), Light [[Absorption ]] (Absorbed a light-based attack from Fanatio via the Night Sky Sword), Plant Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Transmutation (via the Night Sky Sword. Turned PoH into a tree), w:c:vsbattles:[[Absorption |Energy Absorption ]] (via the Night Sky Sword. Able to absorb "Resources" (energy) within a far-reaching range. This includes stars), Magic ]] and Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as he knows the words used to arrange his thoughts, guide his emotions, and fuel his imagination to create said spell or object), Light Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Poison Negation (via Sacred Arts), Darkness Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Heat Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Healing (via Sacred Arts), Life Manipulation (via Sacred Arts. Is able to restore something to its previous state), Elemental Manipulation (via Sacred Arts. Can create dozens of elements or elemental objects of all kinds), Homing Attack (via Sacred Arts. Can make his attacks home in on enemies), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. For Kirito, it allows him to increase the range of his attacks, transform into his SAO Avatar, and create giant black wings to fly. All beings in the Underworld are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Barrier Creation (via Incarnation. Can create "imagination barriers" from his mind to block attacks, as well as barriers of light), Regeneration (Low-Mid via Incarnation; Regenerated his severed arm without him noticing) | Same as before, with the addition of Immortality (Type 1. Lived for over 200 years in the Underworld alongside Asuna. Should be the same as Quinella, as Star King Kirito meant to eternally rule the Underworld) and Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive without oxygen in the depths of space.) Standard Equipment: *'Night Sky Sword:' The «Night Sky Sword» (夜空の剣, Yozora no Ken), often called "The Black One", is a Priority 46 Divine Object-class long sword that is Kirito's personal one-handed sword in Underworld. In terms of Priority Class, it out scales Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. UW only. *'Blue Rose Sword:' The «Blue Rose Sword» (青薔薇あおばらの剣, Ao-bara no Ken) is a Priority Class 45 «Divine Object» class long sword found in the Mountain Range at the Edge. It is the personal weapon of Eugeo and was highly coveted by the knights in the Underworld. Its appearance is pure white, in contrast with Kirito's «Night Sky Sword», and is inscribed with a blue rose at the center of its guard. It was snapped in half after the fight with Quinella. UW only. Intelligence: Learned actual swordsmanship for over a year in North Centoria Imperial Sword Mastery Academy during Alicization. His knack for finding patterns and adapting to situations has also led to him to develop multiple Outside System Skills to help in various situations. Additionally, Kirito is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats), and is extremely proficient in multitasking, as seen when he can recite the chant of his Release Recollection mid-combat. At the end of Alicization, Kirito and Asuna are forced to remain in the Underworld for over 200 years, and in this time, Kirito has gained immense experience and knowledge in general, especially as an engineer, ruler, and swordsman Weaknesses: Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Most of the time, to activate Sacred Arts the user must chant out the words required to activate it. If Kirito loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Sword Skills '''Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Kirito's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones he has been shown to use. Cannot be used in Alfheim Online pre-New Aincrad and in Gun Gale Online (Can only use imitations). *(SS) Embracer: An unarmed skill that is strong enough to punch through a chest plate with the user's hand, fingers straightened. *(SS) Senda: An unarmed skill that sends a mighty uppercut towards the enemy. *(SS) Gengetsu: An unarmed skill that makes the user do a backflip and kick. *(SS) Escape: As the name suggests, it allows the user to escape from battle using martial arts. *(SS) Meteor Fall: A 2-hit Sword Skill that throws the user's sword up into the air, punches the enemy while it's in the air, then catch the sword to slash the enemy. *(SS) Meteor Break - A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. *(SS) Cross Block: Brings two weapons together into a cross to block an attack. *(SS) Horizontal: Slashes horizontally. *(SS) Slant: Slashes diagonally. *(SS) Vertical: Slashes vertically. *(SS) Cyclone: Spins and attacks the enemy. *(SS) Sonic Leap: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It can be aimed at the sky as a jumping attack. *(SS) Rage Spike: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It has longer reach than Sonic Leap, however it cannot be aimed towards the sky. *(SS) Vorpal Strike: A Sword Skill Kirito most commonly uses and is what he considers the mark of the Black Swordsman. It is a high-speed thrusting attack done with one-hand swords and makes a jet engine-like noise when used, so it is not a very subtle attack. It has a notably longer aftercast delay than other Sword Skills. *(SS) Spinning Shield: A defensive Sword Skill. The skill is able to block regular attacks, however powerful skills still cause minor damage, as it is impossible to completely block such an attack with the skill. Additionally, the skill is capable of blocking flame and ice breaths, but is ineffective against lightning and poison. *(SS) Horizontal Arc: Slashes horizontally twice. *(SS) Vertical Arc: Slashes vertically twice. *(SS) Double Circular: Slashes twice with the user's dual blades. *(SS) Sharp Nail: Slashes 3 times at the enemy. *(SS) Vertical Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times vertically. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Horizontal Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times horizontally. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Nova Ascension: The strongest one-handed Sword Skill. A 10-hit Sword Skill that is faster and stronger than any other previous one-handed Sword Skill. *(SS) Starburst Stream: A devastating 16-hit Sword Skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to force the Gleam Eyes to try and catch it to stop the skill. *(SS) The Eclipse: The strongest Dual Blades Sword Skill. It is a quick, 27-hit sword skill that is stronger in power than Starburst Stream. The beginning part of the sword skill was used in Kirito's final fight with Heathcliff in SAO. Original Sword Skills Original Sword Skills (OSS): Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. Cannot be used in Sword Art Online and in Gun Gale Online (The latter can only use imitations). *(OSS)' Howling Octave:' A combination sword skill that does 5 high-speed thrusts followed by 2 vertical slashes, for a total of 7-hits. Fire Element. **The final move of this skill leaves the user in a rigid position (aftercast delay) that is similar to the initial motion of the OSS Savage Fulcrum with the other hand, therefore, if the player has two swords and can think about different things with the left and right side of the brain, it is possible to chain in the skill before the delay of Howling Octave is over, nullifying the aftercast delay. *(OSS)' Savage Fulcrum:' A 3-hit sword skill that produces ice shards from the point of impact of the initial stab and the finishing upward slash. Ice Element. *(OSS)' Lightning Fall:' A 1-hit dual-wield OSS that produces an area-of-effect lightning attack centered at the two swords stabbed at the ground. It is one of the few ranged attack sword skills. Lightning Element Sacred Arts & Armament Full Control Art Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. Underworld (UW) Kirito only. *'Armament Full Control Art:' The Armament Full Control Art is a high-ranking Sacred Arts ritual that is used to boost the offensive power of a Divine Object-class weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. As all Divine Object-class weapons strongly inherit the properties of the object that served as its nucleus in the form of memories, the Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon. The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon. The «Life» of the weapon decreases greatly every time the command is used and the power of the ritual is determined by the caster's ability to imagine the released form of the weapon. The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself. For example, the «Armament Full Control» art with the Blue Rose Sword is as follows: **Once the «Armament Full Control» art is in effect, the Blue Rose Sword is capable of covering a large area in ice. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose", an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the sword sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». Incarnation Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. Underworld (UW) Kirito only. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) - Son Goku's profile (Both at tier 4, Majin Buu Arc Goku, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute zero Category:Law Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:[[Absorption Users]] Category:Spatial users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 4